1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite video signal generator. More particularly, it relates to a composite video signal generator for generating a composite video signal of a background image of an on-screen display (OSD).
2. Description of the Related Arts
In general, as shown in FIG. 1, the composite video signal for a background image of on-screen display (OSD) is generated by receiving an RGB signal from a digital IC 1 and using an RGB encoder IC 2 suitable for the broadcast system being employed, e.g., NTSC or PAL. Such an RGB encoder IC 2 requires complicated peripheral circuitry. Accordingly, an apparatus for generating a composite video signal, with which it is possible to generate various colors according to usage, is desirable.